


Part

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [103]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a crash.  Poor Hobbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part

There was blood in the water. It wasn’t noticeable at first because there was more water than blood, but as the water level remained the same the blood spilling into was not stopping. Hobbie looked down, trying to see if there was something catching and trapping him in place, other than his safety harness. The water was cold enough to make him numb, but he had a bone deep ache in his lower back and left hip.

The water was also dark and he could barely make out the top of his thighs, even though the flight suit was bright orange. He unhooked the harness, and felt around the edges of the cockpit, but couldn’t feel any of the parts out of place. The X-Wing’s nose cone was crumpled, which allowed the water into the cockpit, but he didn’t seem to be sinking any further into this lake. He must have hit the outer banks, which might mean he could get out and make it onto the beach to be picked up.

“Rogue Six to Leader.”

“Still with us Six? Where are you?”

“Dirtside. Took a tumble into a lake, and I’ve got to get out before I get hypothermia. I’ll follow procedures for the landing.”

Wedge was silent for a several moments, and Hobbie was sure it was because he was still in the midst of battle over the planet. “Acknowledged. Stay safe.”

Hobbie sighed and hit the latch for the cockpit, letting the top pop open with a satisfying thwacking sound. He was numb enough that his legs felt shaky, but at least they were still there this time. It took longer than he liked to get himself out of the fighter, and over the side of the cockpit, but he was close to the shore.

He grabbed the first aid packet from behind the pilot couch, glad that it was relatively dry inside its case, and jumped into the water to make his swim for the beach. He would find the source of the bleeding and wait for his pick-up, and hope that this time they didn’t send Wes.


End file.
